Currently electronic cigarettes capable of sensing and measuring body temperature have not yet appeared on the market, the existing electronic cigarettes include a sucking rod and a power rod, and the sucking rod includes: a sucking cylinder, a sucking nozzle, a liquid smoke cup used for storing liquid smoke, and an atomizing device fixed in the sucking cylinder and comprising individual atomizer and atomizing cup.
Existing electronic cigarettes have the following shortcomings: they not have the function of measuring body temperature or object temperature, or the ambient temperature; since the atomizing device is fixed to the sucking cylinder and can not be replaced, the atomizing device is disposable; the atomizing device adopts an individual atomizer, atomizing speed of the liquid smoke is slightly slower, and the amount of smoke is less; because the sucking nozzle and the liquid smoke cup are individually manufactured, the structure is more complex and production cost is higher.